movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Geraldin (Squirrel Theater)
Gerdaldin, inspired by Aladdin, is one of the Squirrel Theater Feature Presentations to be the twenty first one. Hero Cast: *Grandpa Fletcher (The Peddler) *Captain Hook (Jafar) *Mr. Smee (Gazeem) *Butterfree (Iago) *Preston (Cave of Wonders) *Gerald Gerbil (Aladdin) *Gaston (Razoul) *Gaston's Baddies (Razoul's Guards) *Aunt Fanny (Women at the Window) *Birdo, Marlene, and Amy Rose (Ladies Laughing at Aladdin) *Gabby Ear-Hands (Abu) *Dee Dee, Mee Mee, and Lee Lee (Three Balcony Harem Girls) *Kitty Katswell (Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother) *Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps (Necklace Man and Woman) *Dexter's Mom (Fat Ugly Lady) *John Darling and Sofia the First (Two Hungry Children) *Sylvester (Prince Achmed) *Frank and Eddie (Two Men watching Prince Achmed) *Ozzie (Sultan) *Gromit (Rajah) *Heather (Princess Jasmine) *Max (Omar the Melon Seller) *Dexter's Dad (Pot Seller) *Toadsworth (Nut Seller) *Fender Pinwheeler (Necklace Seller) *Toots (Fish Seller) *Mr. Percival (Fire Eater) *Dumbo (Boy wanting an apple) *Zak (Farouk the Apple Seller) *Chief (Creepy Old Jafar) *Bash, Dash and Ferdinand (The Magic Carpet) *Peterson Denver Raccoon (Genie) *Slinky Dog ('Laddie' Dog Genie) *Rabbit (Rabbit Genie) *Spyro (Dragon Genie) *Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle (Genie's Three Dancing Girls) *Sheep (Sheep Genie) *Numel (Camel Abu) *Buck (Horse Abu) *Donald Duck (Duck Abu) *Eevee (Ostrich Abu) *Tuck (Turtle Abu) *Tow Mater (Car Abu) *Tantor (Elephant Abu) *Grandpa Max (Old Man Genie) *Patch (Little Boy Genie) *Tiger (Fat Man Genie) *Various Pokemon (75 Golden Camels) *Paw Rugg (Genie as TV Parade Host Harry) *The Crows (53 Purple Peacocks) *Maw Rugg (Genie as TV Parade Host June) *Horses as Exotic-Type Mammals *King Julien (Leopard Genie) *Hammy (Goat Genie) *Frankie Foster (Harem Genie) *Various Monkeys (95 White Persian Monkeys) *Elephants (60 Elephants) *Various Pets (Llamas) *Various Bears and Lions (Bears and Lions) *The Brass Band (Brass Bands) *Various People (40 Fakirs) *Various Bakers and Cooks (Cooks and Bakers) *Pigeons (Bird that 'warble on key') *Yes Man (Genie as Rodney Dangerfield) *Aku Aku (Super-Spy Genie) *Bill (Teacher Genie) *Boskov (Table Lamp Genie) *Darwin Watterson (Bee Genie) *George (Submarine Genie) *Grampus (One of Flamingos) *Mecha Sonic (Gigantic Genie) *Berlioz (Rajah as Cub) *Cub (Toy Abu) *Chernabog (Snake Jafar) *Various Characters (Cheerleader Genies) *D261 (Genie Jafar) Gallery: Reginald Fletcher.jpg|Grandpa Fletcher as The Peddler Captain Hook (Peter Pan).jpg|Captain Hook as Jafar Mr Smee.jpg|Mr. Smee as Gazeem No012Butterfree.png|Butterfree as Iago Preston.jpg|Preston as The Cave of Wonders Gerald_Gerbil.png|Gerald as Aladdin Gastonmuscles.png|Gaston as Razoul Gaston's Buddies.jpg|Gaston's Buddies as Razoul's Guards It's Aunt Fanny.jpg|Aunt Fanny as Women at the Window Mrs-Birdo-MP9.png|Birdo, Marlene-character-web-desktop.png|Marlene, Amy-rose-at-the-beach-sonic-and-amy-3504783-640-480.jpg|and Amy Rose as Ladies Laughing at Aladdin No-1200px-659Bunnelby.png|Gabby Ear-Hands as Abu It's Dee Dee, Mee Mee, and Lee Lee.jpg|Dee Dee, Mee Mee, and Lee Lee as Three Balcony Harem Girls Kitty_katswell_bikini.png|Kitty Katswell as Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother Judy_and_nick_meet_flash.jpg|Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps as Necklace Man and Woman Here's Dexter's Mom, who wears a green bikini..jpg|Dexter's Mom as Fat Ugly Lady John Darling-0.jpg|John Darling Sofia.jpg|and Sofia the First as Two Hungry Children Frank and Eddie!.png|Frank and Eddie as Two Men watching Prince Achmed Ozzie-over-the-hedge-35.8.jpg|Ozzie as Sultan Gromit.jpg|Gromit as Rajah Heather (Over the Hedge).jpg|Heather as Princess Jasmine Prince Max.png|Max as Omar the Melon Seller It's Dexter's Dad.jpg|Dexter's Dad as Pot Seller Toadsworth Brawl.png|Toadsworth as Nut Seller Fender Robots.jpg|Fender Pinwheeler as Necklace Seller Toots now has a mouth..jpg|Toots as Fish Seller Mr-percival-thomas-and-friends-76.8.jpg|Mr. Percival as Fire Eater Mr Dumbo in Dumbo.jpg|Dumbo as Boy Wanting An Apple ZakTrappedDeletedShot.jpg|Zak as Farouk the Apple Seller Chief1.png|Chief as Creepy Old Jafar MistyIslandRescue149.png|Bash, Dash and Ferdinand as The Magic Carpet Peterson_'Rocky'_Denver_Raccoon_(pipe).png|Rocky as Genie Slinky Dog.jpg|Slinky Dog as 'Laddie' Dog Genie Rabbit..png|Rabbit as Genie Rabbit Spyro the dragon 600x600 8340 t.jpg|Spyro as Dragon Genie Sweetie_Belle_Apple_Bloom_Scootaloo_smile_2_S1E12.png|Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle as Genie's Three Dancing Girls Sheep in Cartoon Network Commerical.jpg|Sheep as Sheep Genie No322Numel.png|Numel as Camel Abu Buck strong.png|Buck as Horse Abu Donald Duck.jpg|Donald Duck as Duck Abu No600px-133Eevee.png|Eevee as Ostrich Abu Turtle Tuck.png|Tuck as Turtle Abu Martin (tow mater).png|Tow Mater as Car Abu Tantor.gif|Tantor as Elephant Abu Grandpa Max.jpg|Grandpa Max as Old Man Genie Patch4.png|Patch as Little Boy Genie Tiger in Over the Hedge.jpg|Tiger as Fat Man Genie Halloween 2017 169.0.jpg|Various Pokemon as 75 Golden Camels Hillbilly Bears Paw Rugg.png|Paw Rugg as Genie as TV Parade Host Harry Crows (Dumbo).jpg|The Crows as 53 Purple Peacocks Maw Rugg.jpg|Maw Rugg as Genie as TV Parade Host June GettyImages-836461312-5b831ceb46e0fb00505c4f8b.jpg|Horses as Exotic-Type Mammals King Julien (All Hail King Julien).png|King Julien as Leopard Genie Hammy (Dreamworks).png|Hammy as Goat Genie Frankie foster.png|Frankie Foster as Harem Genie 150120-chattering-monkeys-the-jungle-book.jpg|Monkeys as 95 White Persian Monkeys Some-of-the-60-elephants.jpg|Various Elephants as 60 Elephants THEPALACEPETS.png|Various Pets as Llamas Lions-tigers-bears.jpg|Various Bears and Lions as Bears and Lions It'sEdward'sBrassBand46.png|The Brass Band as Brass Bands People (John Henry).jpg|Various People as 40 Fakirs No-80122770-chief-cooks-and-bakers-at-work-set-professional-kitchen-staff-illustrations.jpg|Various Bakers and Cooks as Cooks and Bakers Goodfeathers.jpg|Pigeons as Bird that 'warble on key' Yes Man.jpg|Yes Man as Genie as Rodney Dangerfield Crash of the Titans Mind over Mutant Aku Aku.png|Aku Aku as Super-Spy Genie George (Theodore Tugboat).jpg|George as Submarine Genie GrampusHeader.jpg|Grampus as One of Flamingos Mecha sonic by doctor g d4g8r3x by capn cosmic-d99fn55.png|Mecha Sonic as Gigantic Genie Berlioz-0.jpg|Berlioz as Rajah as Cub Cub.gif|Cub as Toy Abu Chernabog-walt-disney-characters-19629069-1280-768.jpg|Chernabog as Snake Jafar Humans.jpg|Various Characters as Cheerleader Genies MainClass40Model.png|D261 as Genie Jafar Category:Squirrel Theater performances Category:Movies